The invention is equipment used to play a sports game. The game is entitled Dictionary Dazzle nicknamed Dazzle. The field of endeavor to which Dazzle pertains are the contact and semi-contact sporting arenas. Sporting events have evolved along with man's evolutionary process and helped to play a vital part in the developing, as well as the maintaining of newly acquired physical and social knowledge. Although sporting events no longer flourish with the use of weapons, athletics still apply themselves daily, to be the best through mastery of the games and by breaking records.
Today the more popular sporting events named baseball, hockey, basketball, football, rugby and soccer are found in the contact and semi-contact field of sports. In each of the areas their focal piece of equipment used for playing the sport is usually called a ball. Dazzle a contact or semi-contact sporting game does not utilize a traditional inflatable, hard core or semi hard core type ball that's found in the aforementioned events. Dazzle's novelty is in the fact that it is a contact sport that is played without a projectile. The sport is played from a stationary piece of equipment which initiates action just as exciting as you'll find in other contact or semi contact sports. Uniquely the equipment's main section which provides a means for the anchoring mechanism, is made from very flimsy materials. Padded linen cloth or even form rubber is adequate. The main section is that portion of the mound which players inadvertently collide with during play. It is anchored to a standpipe called the upright or when the standpipe is omitted, is anchored through simply extending the flimsy material and is fastened through the flap(s) where the material terminates. Because the main section lies in a plane, it makes it more accessible to be reached into by the player, seeking a chance to launch its impel able device. The main section that is made up mostly of flimsy material is more than sturdy enough to withstand players banging up against it as they struggle to move the impel able called a horizontal, attached, atop the mound. And that is the objective of this game, to fight your way in to the horizontal and move it a full revolution.
This sport has never been played before. A projectile like object is normally used to spur players to action, but is no longer required for exciting, stiff competition to take place. When players vie to impel the horizontal (a movable object in a stationary position), their attempts to do so creates an immense amount of contact between the players. This new spirit of competition that is played I have termed an Impelled Stationary Device Action Game or ISDAG. The novelty of this invention is in the equipment just mentioned as well as the planar surface it is played on, that is different than other contact and semi-contact games.
In modern sports, Dazzle is similar to football if played outdoor. But unlike anything you have ever seen before, is its method of scoring. When played outside, points are given upon the completion of a series of steps. A>B>C and after C then you can score. Interesting concept wouldn't you say. As I mentioned earlier a mound is the apparatus action focuses on in a contest of Dazzle. The horizontal atop the mound believe it or not ignites the action, as if it were a ball. And it gets more interesting. In football, its competitive action takes place when an attempt is made to move the football towards an opponent's end zone; in soccer, the competitive action takes place when an attempt is made to move the soccer ball towards an opponent's goal net and in basketball, its competitive action takes place when an attempt is made to shot the basketball through an opponents net. Repeatedly the objective that has defined competitive sports action has been found in projectiles and balls. In football, the translocation of a ball crossing the goal line to produce a score defines the action; in basketball, the translocation of a ball passing through a hoop also defines the action; and the same is true for soccer. Our games have given us balls for fun and excitement. Dazzle is a change from that routine. Like for instance one that does not have its objectives nestled in the translocation of a ball.
Since their incision in the field of non combat competition, competitive games have been generally played outdoors, except for basketball and hockey. Of which hockey uses a puck instead of ball. But the objective to which they have been played has never been changed. It has remained just the science of the translocation of an object, for the expressed object purpose, that has found scoring, being done by a projectile. But the tenet of Dazzle is different. First, in focal equipment translocation and Second, through scoring. In Dazzle the projectile is not a ball given a projected path when launched by the player, but a movable device, when impelled will follow, a predetermined path after launch. And then its motion is always circular. But rest assured, scoring is not as simple as the translocation of an object or moving a ball from Point A to Point B. Even more interesting is the number of formats available for playing ISDAGs. In the original format discussed here in this application, scoring results from A> when players impel the horizontal at least one revolution around the mound B occurs; B> player has won the privilege of attempting to run way up the field and if without being knocked down or held they reach the connecting zone, the player then request the official to add additional weight to a Bar, they will attempt to lift in order to increase their team's score when C occurs; C> after the player reach the connecting zone, the player then must run from the connecting zone pass the follow through into the safe zone. If successful, only then is that player allowed an opportunity to lift the Bar. It must be in one continuous flick of their wrist with their arm extended If they succeed, then their team's score shall increase by the mutable of a number listed below the spot on the mound where the horizontal stopped, for each particle of weight, they successfully lifted. However, once any weight is placed upon the Bar, it stays there unless special conditions, due occur. Interesting? Yes, I would say its very interesting. Dazzle makes for a most exciting contest but yet, Otherwise the traditional teachings which have given grace to athletic competition are very much still fundamental. In short, the mound is a fresh new idea in an old world of contact and semi-contact athletic competition, which has its objective in wrist snaps.